Writer's Block? I don't Think so
by ajaafooly
Summary: Both Misaki and Akihiko are experiencing some form of writer's block. But Usagi-san thinks the reason he has writer's block is because he is "out of Misaki." I'm so sorry for the long wait .
1. Chapter 1

Usami Akihiko sighed heavily, he had been staring at his computer screen for over an hour now. He had to do a column for a newspaper and the deadline was rapidly approaching. Let's see here, two sentences so far. He sighed again, the novelist had been distracted matter, he needed coffee, yeah coffee. He retreated downstairs, not until he reached the bottom he notice young Misaki fumbling around couches and coffee table.

"Misaki? Whats wrong," he asked concerned.

"Ah, Usagi-san I can't seem to find one of my notebooks," The boy scratched the back of his head. "Have you seen it?"

Usami merely shook his head no. The boy sighed and got on his hands and knees to check under the couch. The older man watched him and soon his gaze traveled to seat the boy pants. He watched that bottom wiggle around a bit as Misaki tried reach under the couch. Usami felt a tug at his groin. 'That is what I need right know,' he thought.

He reached out, rubbing that cute ass only to cause Misaki to jolt away from him.

"Wah! Usagi-san! What are you doing?!" the boy shouted. Usami merely smirked then wrapped the boy in a tight embrace.

"I'm out of Misaki."

"Huh..WHAT!" Misaki exclaimed. "No, Usagi-san you know I have a very important essay I have to write. I can't." Misaki gave him the most firm, serious look Usami had ever seen. He gave in, allowing Misaki to push him off to stand.

"That's why I was looking for that notebook," He continued. "Maybe I left it at Mistuhashi. Do you think they will let me right now?" He turned to Usagi who way still kneeling on the floor. The man merely nodded. "Mm."

"Well..I'm going to go check okay," said Misaki while reaching for his coat.

"Do you want me to drive you?" asked Usami. He was now following Misaki to the door.

"No its fine, besides you have some work to finish too right? I'll be back soon." And with that he departed. Usami watched the door close. He sighed.

'Now what am I going to do about this?' He thought while looking down at the growing bulge in his pants. He could just chase after Misaki and drag him back and make love to him but..

'That wouldn't be right' Usami thought sadly. Defeated, he collapsed on the couch. He could pleasure himself. He smirked to himself, he hadn't did that in a very long time, and since recently he hadn't need to do that at all thanks to Misaki.

"Misaki.."

That kid sure can turn him on unconsciously. His mind went to image of that ass wiggling in the air. He pants tighten. Pleasuring himself sounds good right now. What the hell. He palmed his growing erection. He stifled a groan. As he massage himself through his pants, his mind fled to most treasured memories of Misaki. Their first time together, Misaki's moans and expressions.

"'U-usagi-san..no, stop..ah.. I-i'm going to..ah'"

The man's body heated up at mental sight of that image. He unzipped his pants and took himself into his hands, stroking it gently. He tired his best to control his voice. What for? No one was there.

"Ngh..nn.." He began think about sounds Misaki makes when he trying to hold back..writhing underneath him...

"Nn..Misaki.." His hand sped up, tightening his grip to imitate the feeling of being inside Misaki.

"'Aah! U-usagi-san s-slower!'"

"Ah..Ngh! Misaki I'm at my limit..ah!" He closed his eyes. The pit of his stomach was tightening he was reaching completion rapidly.

"Misaki!" Under the haze of lust, Usami heard something that sounded like the click of a door opening. He lazily glance at the door where a figure stood.

'Misaki?' The figure fled, then waves of ecstasy washed over him.

"Ngh! Ah!" Usami climaxed releasing his semen places on vest and pants. He sat there trying to slow his heart rate and breathing. 'Was that Misaki?' he wondered.

In the hallway, Takahashi Misaki aged 19 saw something he never expected or imagined in in life he ever see. The young man face could be any redder.

'Usagi-san.. masturbating.. about me?' He looked down at groin, 'And am I so hard now?'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all you wonderful people who reviewed and faved my humble, bad grammar having fics. (Really sorry about the grammar, seriously. T_T) Well, I honestly didn't know how to continue this fic for a while, then I thought maybe I should do two different reactions from Misaki.

1. The usual, Misaki's orginal reaction. Usagi-san initiates the sex.

2. Misaki, turned on and confident after catching Usagi-san in the act, and then takes decides advantage, somewhat. Which one do you like? Me, personally, 2. ^_^ Okay, here goes.

--

Misaki stood in the hallway frozen, trembling with desire. Had he seen an illusion? 'Usagi-san, masturbating about me?' he thought, then swallowed. 'What should I do? How can I get to my room..' he swallowed again. 'Should I just go through the livingroom anyway.'

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Misaki gasped, Usagi-san had somehow snuck up on him. He took in the man's apperence, his pants were still unzipped, and evidence of what happened eariler soaked parts of his vest and pants. His face was lighty flushed and panting. Usami advanced causing Misaki to blush.

"Uh, Usagi-san...you were..ah!" Usami's hand began to grope his growing bulge.

"Looks like you did.." he look at Misaki, quietly showing him the desire in within his eyes. Misaki shuddered.

"Misaki...I really need you right now.." He pulled the boy into an embrace, capturing his lips. Deepening kiss while his hands traveled to seat of Misaki's pants, the boy moaned, they broke apart.

Usami pressed Misaki against the wall, he then got on his knees in front of the boy smirking coyly at him. He pulled Misaki's pants down along with his underwear. Misaki gasped as he felt Usagi-san breath on his erection, it twitched in response. Usami licked tip eagerly then he gently grabbed the base and began sliding the length into his mouth, sucking him gently.

"A-ah! Usagi-san!" he gasped.

Usami stopped minstrations, taking Misaki out of his mouth, he brought the boy's leg up, sliding his tongue into his enterance. Misaki gasped and moaned at the man's suddened movements. He really did want him bad. He stretched him with his tongue a few times, he then pulled out to lick at the underside of his erection.

"U-usagi-san...I'm ready." Usami looked up at his young lover. He gave him that serious look again, only now lust was in his eyes. He stood.

"Hmph, I'll give you what you want." He said with a smirk.

"What I want?" Misaki said with childish brashness. He slipped his hand down the front Usagi-san pants, stopping when he heard him hiss. "You want this **badly** too."

The man roughly pinned Misaki to wall. He spread Misaki's legs lifting him up while using the wall to support the boy's body. Misaki wrapped his arms around the taller and stronger of the two in fear of falling. He pulled down his pants taking his throbbing erection into his hand, pressing the tip against the boy's enterance.

"Ngh..Misaki.." he groaned while thrusting inside, rather roughly, to the hilt. The two gasped, his cock pressed perfectly against Misaki's prostate. Misaki rocked his hips slightly causing the man's control to snap. He forcefully thrusted inside the boy, stratigically abusing his prostate everytime. Misaki clutched him tighter crying Usami's name in his ear. He shifted Misaki's body slightly so that he could bite the boy's collarbone leaving a mark.

"Misaki.." he moaned against his neck then kissed it and his chest passionately. His ears were rewarded with sensual moans as he felt Misaki fingers entwine themselves in his hair. A soft sort banging sound of Misaki's back hitting the wall mixed with their gasps and moans in filled the narrow hallway. Seeing Usagi-san like this sent a fire through Misaki, he felt as if he could burst any minute.._Ah!_ Make that any second.

"Ngh-haaa...Misaki!" His hips went into auto pilot, stomach tightening as the waves of pleasure washed through the two.

"Ah-ah Usagi-san I-i'm..ah!" Misaki reached completion, splurting his seed on both of their stomachs. Clutching desperately onto the strong man. Usami groaned deep into the wall behind Misaki as the boy's insides milked him to completion seconds later.

Both of their strengths gave out, Usami slowly fell to his knees taking Misaki with him, his arms still clutching them close together. They stayed that way for a moment then Misaki released Usagi-san then looked up at him smiling but still blushing.

"Well, what brought that on?"

"I told you before.." He kiss the boy on the forehead. "I was out of Misaki."

--

Yay! I did it, was it too short? I liked it, I've always wanted them to have sex against the wall this way. (*v* Me want) Version 2. is coming up tomorrow because... I gotta sleep, heh heh, but its a promise because I'm really looking forward to that part and its 90% done so far. Oh yeah, this part is dedicated to butterflymay-chan and MythNLynx-sensei for their help and encouragement. Uh...what happened to the notebook you say? (Who cares, right?) It's on the floor, when Misaki saw Usagi-san jerking off, he dropped in shock.


	3. Chapter 2 alternate

Hey everybody, I'm so sorry I have been absent so long. You're probably wondering ...why? Many things popped up, writer's block for one, it is the worst feeling in the world. I honestly didn't know where to go with the alternate ending, I mean I wanted to make Misaki's reaction to be as close to his personality as possible, but I realized...'duh you made Usagi-san jerk off, how in character is that?' ...So I decided to continue writing the best way I can. Second, job searching and other projects I've been working on that required my to be away from home most of the day. Lastly, I was self-conscious, I know I got positive reviews which I thank you all very much for, but the more I read my fics the more I realized all the mistakes I made and I thought, 'How do I approach this problem?' So I'm editing some chapters. I'm sorry for making people wait so long, I hope you like it.

------------

Misaki stood in the doorway blinking in shock. His notebook slipped from his hand. Usami Akihiko caught pleasuring himself while thinking of Misaki, did his eyes deceive him? Usami stared back at him blinking in shock as well, still slightly hazed from coming down off of the cloud of ecstasy, he then looked away embarrassed, uncomfortable and guilty. An indescribable desire bubbled up in him. He flushed, nothing has ever turned him on like this.

"Usagi-san-"

"I'm sorry you saw that Misaki..I just couldn't help myself"

"....."

"..I should go..I'll probably never hear the end of this..." Usami began to stand up. Misaki didn't know what came over him, he quickly made his way over towards Usagi-san.

"Um..Usagi-san.." he placed grabbed him by the shoulders causing the man to resume his seat on the couch. Usami looked back surprised and startled. Misaki was being bold but he was still nervous. Misaki crawled in his lap, he froze. Small hands traveled from the man's shoulders to his chest to unbutton his vest and shirt. Usagi-san stiffened for a moment but still remained frozen.

"Misaki..what are you doing.."

"I-I'm out of Usagi-san.." He quickly captured the man's lips in an shy gentle kiss. The boy surprised Usami once again. 'This kid is something else...ah..I can't take it' he thought as Misaki tried his best to deepen the kiss. His tongue shyly brushed the older man's lips as if to ask for entry. The man gladly complied, his tongue gently massaged his. He moaned and replied with his, they battled for dominance, realizing Usagi-san was going to win he pulled away for much needed air.

They both gasped for air. Misaki got on his knees in front the man's seated form. The boy opened his legs a bit. He wrapped his small hand around the base of Usagi-san's penis, his heart nearly stopped at the sight. His stopped boy's hands causing Misaki to look up at him in alarm.

"M-Misaki..Are you sure about this?" Misaki responded by licking tip of his erection. Usami groaned at both the sight and the sensation. Misaki wasn't quite sure how to do this, but he tried to imitate what Usagi-san did to him all the time, pumping it slowly whilst his mouth sucked at the tip before taking him whole.

Usami stifled a groan that threatened to escape, taking in the erotic sight before him. Misaki alternating between licking, sucking and stroking Usami with his hands. The man was visibly writhing in response to his ministrations, he was once more rapidly reaching his climax.

"M-Misaki..Ngh wait.."

He reached up to entwine his fingers in Misaki's dark locks, gently pushing the boy away to stop him. Misaki whimpered slightly, he was also caught up in his own ecstasy. Usami grabbed his upper arm making him rise.

"U-Usagi-san? You didn't like it?" Misaki let his self-consciousness get the better of him.

"That's not it...I just can't wait any longer.."

Misaki blushed and shivered in delight as the man's lusty gaze bore right into him. He looked away, making quick work of his clothes. He pulled off his shirt then gasped when he felt Usagi-san undo his jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear revealing his erection. His blush darked as felt Usami's hot gaze all over his body.

"Shall I return the favor?" Usami stroked the boy to elaborate the question, watching precum pool at the tip. Misaki only whimpered and gasped in response.

"Ahaa...U-Usagi-san.."

"Here let me show you how its done." Usami engulfed him whole, slowly move up and down, sucking him gently. The boy cried out, his eyes fluttering shut, involuntarily thrusting his hips slightly into his hot wet cavern. Usami pulled away from him momentarily to wet his fingers with his saliva. Once they were coated sufficiently he returned to sucking Misaki off. He massaged the boy's bottom with his fingers before gently thrusting one digit in, massaging the inner walls. Misaki whaled in pleasure, so many sensations taking over him, it was becoming to much. Usami added another finger, stretching and flexing them as he thrusted them in and out.

"Haa..Usagi-san..I'm gonna..ah!"

Waves of pleasure crashed over him in a rush as climaxed in Usami's mouth. Usami pulled away licking his lips.

"See, that's how its done."

He smirked and grabbed Misaki's hips pulling him closer. Misaki obediently crawled onto Usami's lap. Lifting himself onto his knees, he grabbed Usami's shoulders to balance himself as he positioned himself over the man's prominent erection. They both hissed in pleasure as Misaki slowly lowered himself onto him, gasping as Usami was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Ah! Nngh!" he breathed heavily as his body quivered.

As soon as he had adjusted, Misaki slowly began to move up and down, Usami groaned with pleasure, grabbing Misaki's length, he began pumping his erection in time with Misaki's movements.

"U–Usagi-san!" Misaki panted, gasping every time he came down. Usami began to thrust up into the boy, strategically hitting his prostate as he did. Misaki clutched his shoulders as he cried his name in response.

Then Misaki abruptly stopped thrusting back and pulled away slightly, Usami looked up at him in confusion.

"J-Just a second.." Misaki shifted positions, he positioned himself so that his back was to Usami. He lowered himself back onto Usami's erection. He used his legs to bounce himself up and down, Usami grabbed his hips to steady the boy, he grazed his lips against his neck earning him amplified moaning from Misaki. His hands abandoned Misaki's hips instead he began foundling the boy's forgotten nipples, tweaking them and pinching the sensitive pink nubs.

"Ahaaa! Stop t-that..it's-it's too much.."Misaki cried in pure ecstacy.

That was it. Usami changed their position, he placed Misaki on his knees while he held on to the coffee table. Usami thrusted frantically into Misaki's tight heat. Misaki's arms gave out, he fell on the coffee table, arching his back. His head was swimming, Usami pounded roughly into his bottom as the coffee table began to creak under the force.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki panted. Usami wrapped his arms around the boy, stroking his leaking erection.

"Ng-haa...Misaki.." He moaned huskly in the boy's ear. Waves of pleasure crash through Misaki. He cried out, spurting his seed on the table and the hard wood floor. Usami followed behind him unleashing his load groaning out his name while doing so.

Usami pulled out gently making Misaki whimper a little, his arms still wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. They stayed that way for a moment enjoying their afterglow, then Usami frowned when Misaki giggled.

"Misaki?" Usami eyed the back of Misaki's head, Misaki started giggling more until he flat out began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Usami asked slightly perturbed.

"Ha ha I caught you masturbating!" Misaki conitued laughing uncontrollably. Usami frowned, he wouldn't have Misaki laughing at his expense. He silenced his laughter with lips, prodding his tougue for a forceful kiss.

"Hmph, don't act like you didn't like it" Usami began to stroke Misaki's flacid penis to hardness.

"I don't k-know what you're talking about! S-stop that Usagi-san! I've hit my limit!"

"Oh? This right here doesn't seem to think so." He kissed Misaki gently on the lips then trialed his path downward.

---------------------

"Geehh..." Takahashi Misaki groaned out, sore beyond belief, and angry as well. He sat uncomfortably at his desk trying desperately to finish his essay about Romanticism in Japanese literature. Okay, so far he wrote... two sentences...great. Misaki fumed, this is all Usagi-san's fault! If he didn't seduced him with his little jerk off session leading to Usami fucking him senseless...he blushed. 'Baka Usagi, making me think pervy thoughts on top of all this!' He laid his head down, 'Baka Usagi.'

Meanwhile.

Usami Akihiko smiled triumphantly at his laptop screen. His news cloumn article was now complete, he then saved and closed the document. Now to finish his newest BL novel...

--------------------

Well, would you look at that Usagi-san's writer's block is cured, my writer's block is cured and Misaki's... well..

I'm very sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
